A liquid crystal display panel mainly includes a color filter substrate and a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate that are cell-assembled together, and a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate. In the production process of the liquid crystal display panel, in order to spot quality problems in the liquid crystal display panel as soon as possible, it is necessary that a Q-panel (¼ panel) substrate should be detected during manufacture. As for the Q-panel substrate, it is detected chiefly by using an optical detection method. Namely, polarizers are located over and under the Q-panel substrate, respectively, and a voltage signal is loaded to a pixel electrode of the substrate, so that an electric field is produced between a TFT substrate in the Q-panel substrate and a color filter substrate, and in turn, liquid crystal molecules are deflected under the action of the electric field. When the light emitted from a backlight source is incident into the liquid crystal display panel, a detection personnel can watch the light passing through the Q-panel substrate, and then perform detection on the substrate.
However, due to drawbacks in design, a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode Q-panel (¼ panel) substrate does not reserved an electrode terminal side at present. Thus, detection cannot be performed at the stage of cell-forming by application of an electric signal to the electrode terminal side like a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode Q-panel substrate with a reserved electrode terminal side, and only an Electrical Test (ET) detection can be performed after a mother plate is cut for the second time. Such a detecting method has big limitations, increases the risk during the production of the FFS mode Q-panel substrate, and has the potential to cause big losses.